You Can Dance English
by yeans-girl
Summary: Bella Swan has a great passion - dance. He dreams of attending the program "You Can Dance." One day her dream comes true. How zmini her life during a visit to Los Angeles? Meet new friends? And can find the old? Win?


Tell me if I explain further?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Spełnione marzenie Fulfilled a dream

**BPOV:** **BPOV:**

Obudziły mnie ciepłe promienie słońca, nigdy jeszcze nie wstałam z łóżka z uśmiechem na ustach. Woke me warm sunshine, I have never got up from bed with a smile on his lips. Dziś był ten pierwszy raz. Today was the first time. Czułam się szczęśliwa jak nigdy dotąd, spełniło się moje największe marzenie! I was happy as ever, fulfilled my biggest dream! Nie... Not ... to nie było marzenie, o czymś takim nawet nie było mowy w moich najśmielszych fantazjach. It was not a dream, something that was not even mentioned in my wildest fantasies. Ale od początku. But from the beginning. Poszłam na casting do programu You Can Dance i dostałam się! I went to audition for the program You Can Dance, and I got up! Tak, ja, Isabella Swan osoba, która ma wielki problem z koordynacją leci do Los Angeles na warsztaty!Taniec jest moją pasją odkąd skończyłam 5 lat. Yes, me, Bella Swan person who is a big problem with coordination is flying to Los Angeles at the workshop! Dance is my passion since I was 5 years. Na początku trenowałam balet, to on był moja miłością, do czasu kiedy nie odkryłam, że hip hop sprawia mi dużo więcej przyjemności. I trained at the beginning of the ballet, he was my love, until I discovered not that hip hop makes me much more pleasure. A co jeśli wczoraj po prostu miałam farta, a tak naprawdę się nie nadaję? But what if just yesterday I was lucky, and it really is not fit? Na krótką chwilę mój dobry humor pękł jak bańka mydlana, ale na myśl o jutrzejszej przygodzie pojawił się znów. For a brief moment, my good mood to burst like a soap bubble, but the thought of tomorrow's adventure appeared again. Spakowałam się wczoraj, a samolot wylatuje dopiero o 20.30. I packed up yesterday, and the plane flew only about 20.30. Przed odlotem pójdę pożegnać się z Leah i Jacobem. Before departure, I will say goodbye to Leah and Jacob. Leah jest moją najlepsza przyjaciółką od... Leah is my best friend from ... praktycznie zawsze, a Jacob moim chłopakiem. practically forever, and my boyfriend Jacob. Chodzę z nim odkąd skończyłam 15 lat, czyli już dwa lata. I go with him since I turned 15, that is two years. Chodzę do drugiej klasy LO, mieszkam w Forks. I go to second-class LO, I live in Forks. Weszłam do domu Leah jak zawsze, czyli bez pukania. Nigdy tego nie robimy. Leah entered the house as usual, ie without knocking. Do not do this. Moja przyjaciółka mieszkała z dwiema siostrami i dwoma braćmi więc w domu zawsze jest dosyć głośno. My friend lived with her two sisters and two brothers at home is always loud enough. W drodze do jej pokoju wpadłam na Janne, siostrę Leah młodszą od nas o rok. On the way to her room, dropped to Janne, the younger sister Leah from us for one year.  
- Cześć, Bella! „Hey, Bella! Gratuluję ci! I congratulate you! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! I do not even know how happy I am! Rany! Shit!  
Będziesz w telewizji! You'll be on TV! Wow! Wow!" - krzyczała podekscytowa Shouted excited. Zawsze uważałam ją za lekko roztrzepaną i zwariowaną. Have always considered it to be slightly giddy and crazy.  
- Hej! „Hey! Dzięki, też się bardzo cieszę. Thanks, also very glad." - odpowiedziałam grzecznie - Leah u sie I replied politely „Leah at home?"  
- Tak. „Yes. Pokłóciła się dzisiaj z Samem, nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Quarreled with Sam today, is not in the best condition."  
- Już od jakiegoś czasu nie układało się między nimi, mam nadzieję, „Already for some time did not work out between them, I hope  
że to nic poważnego. it was nothing serious."  
Już miałam wejść do jej pokoju, kiedy usłyszałam cichy płacz dochodzący I had already come into her room when I heard the silent cry of seeking  
zza drzwi. behind the door.  
- Leah? „Leah?"  
- Bella, jak dobrze, że jesteś! „Bella, how well you are! - rzuciła mi się na szyję. - Threw herself on my neck."  
- Co się stało kochanie? „What happened to the baby?"  
- Sam powiedział, że ma już dosyć!- wyłkała - Nie chce mnie „He said he has had enough!" complained to „do not want me  
już! already! Powiedział mi wprost, że mu się znudziłam! He told me explicitly that he is bored!"  
- Co za kretyn! „What a jerk! Dlaczego Jacob mi nic nie powiedział? Why Jacob did not tell me anything?" - Sam jes Sam is  
najlepszym przyjacielem mojego chłopaka, pamiętam jak obaj starali się o nas. best friend, my boyfriend, I remember how both of us tried. Jack o mnie, a Sam o Leah. Jack about me, and Sam for Leah. Sam nawet bardziej, o co czasami byłam zazdrosna. Himself even more of what I was sometimes jealous.  
- Leah, może lepiej będzie jeśli zostanę z tobą. „Leah, perhaps it would be better if I get to you. Nie pojadę do LA, wezmę udział w następnej edycji. I will not go to LA, I will attend the next edition. Jeśli jestem dobra to na drugi rok też się dostanę, wtedy już nie będę miała obiekcji do tego czy miałam farta czy nie. If I am good is the second year to get it, then I will not have objections to this if I was lucky or not. Co ty na to? What do you think?"  
- Bella! „Bella! Z konia spadłaś?! You fall from horse?! Nie! No! Nie ma szans! Not a chance! Marzyłaś o tym od... od Dreamed about this since ... since  
pierwszej edycji! the first edition! Ja nawet nie zasługuję na takie poświęcenie z twojej I did not deserve such a sacrifice of your  
strony przecież... Yet the ..."  
- Dobra! „Okay! Ok.! Ok.! Tylko nie mów, że nie zasługujesz na takie poświęcenie! Only do not say that they do not deserve such a sacrifice!  
Wiesz że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza! You know that you are to me the most important!" - przerwałam jej. I interrupted her. Kiedy When  
miałam rok moi rodzice się rozwiedli, a ja musiałam przeprowadzić się z years I had my parents divorced, and I had to move from  
mamą do Phoenix. Mom to Phoenix. Tato został tu. Dad was there. Siedem lat temu moja mama ponownie Seven years ago my mom again  
wyszła za mąż, ja wróciłam do taty, do Forks. married, I went back to dad, to the Forks. Leah poznałam podczas Leah met during  
wakacji (każde spędzałam z tatą), miałam wtedy jakieś cztery lat. Od razu ją pokochałam, zdarzały się nam sprzeczki ale szybko się kończyły. holidays (each I spent with my dad), I was then about four years. I immediately loved her, there were quarrels but we quickly ended. W Phoenix miałam tylko jednego przyjaciela, któremu zawsze mogłam ufać. The Phoenix had only one friend, whom I could always trust. Cały czas za nim tęsknie. All the time for him longingly. On pewnie już dawno o mnie zapomniał, przed moją przeprowadzką obiecaliśmy sobie, że po maturze pójdziemy do Akademii Tańca w Londynie, nadal mam zamiar tam pójść. Przecież obiecałam, nawet jeśli wiem, że go nie spotkam pójdę do tej szkoły. He probably has long since forgotten me, before my moving promised myself that after graduating from high school go to the Academy of Dance in London, still I'm going to go there. After all I promised, even though I know that it does not meet I go to this school. Nie chcę złamać obietnicy. I do not want to break my promise. Mówiąc szczerze nawet gdybym wygrała YCD (co raczej się nie zdarzy) wole ATL niż to stypendium na Broadwayu. Quite frankly even if I won the YCD (which is not likely to happen) than it will to ATL scholarship on Broadway. Z moją bratnią duszą straciłam kontakt kiedy dwa miesiące po przyjeździe do Forks zgubiłam komórkę, którą dostałam od mamy. Nadal nie mogę się z tym pogodzić... With my soul mate, I lost contact when the two months after arriving in Forks, I lost the cell, which I got from my mother. I still can not be reconciled ... Nie mam już jego numeru on nie ma mojego - Czasem zastanawiam się czy próbował do mnie dzwonić - Dogadywałam się z nim nawet lepiej niż z Leah. I no longer have his number, he is not my - Sometimes I wonder if trying to call me - Dogadywałam him even better than Leah. Ciągle mam go przed oczami. I still have it before my eyes. Zastanawiam się czy nadal jego włosy są miedziane i takie sterczące jak kiedyś. I wonder if his hair is still copper and such sticking as it once was.  
- Kochanie, jeśli coś będzie nie tak zadzwoń. „Honey, if something is wrong call. Pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Remember that I love you."  
- musiałam się w końcu odezwać. „I had to finally speak. Znów rzuciła mi się na szyję. Again she threw me on the neck."  
- Wiem. „I know. Też cię kocham. Love you too. Będzie dobrze, jesteś najlepsza! Will be fine, you're the best! Bello, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak będę tęsknić! Bells, even one not imagine how I miss you! Pa! Bye!" - pocałowałyśmy się w policzek i wyszłam. We kissing on the cheek and went out. Pora odwiedzić Jacoba. Season to visit Jacob. Na nowinę o moim wyjeździe nie zareagował tak, jak sobie wyobrażałam. At the news of my departure did not react as I imagined. Szczerze? Honestly? Powiedział wprost, że się nie cieszy. Said explicitly that they were not happy. Czekało mnie pożegnanie z nim. I waited with him farewell. To będzie trudne... It will be difficult ... Zapukałam do drzwi. I knocked on the door.  
- Witaj Isabello. „Welcome Isabello. Wejdź! Go!" - otworzył Billy Black, jego ojciec i przyjaciel mojego taty. Opened Billy Black, his father and a friend of my dad.  
- Jacob jest na górze. „Jacob is at the top."  
- Dzień dobry, Billy! „Hi, Billy!" - nie przepadałam za nim, ale co zrobić? Not liked him, but what do you do? W przedpokoju usłyszałam rozmowę dochodzącą z salonu. In the hall I heard the conversation coming from the living room. Widać Billy' emu coś się pomyliło Jacoba nie było na górze. You can see Billy 'emu something pomyliło Jacob was not at the top. Mój ukochany rozmawiał przez telefon z Samem! My beloved spoke by phone with Sam! Pomyślałam, że nie zaszkodzi trochę posłuchać. Przecież to przez niego cierpiała Leah! I thought that it did not hurt a bit to listen. After all, he suffered Leah!  
- Mówię ci stary, z tym You Can Dance to chyba jakiś żart! „I tell you man, this You Can Dance is probably a joke! Nawet nie Not even  
powiedziała, że ma zamiar wziąć udział w tym castingu. said that it intends to take part in the casting. Jutro wyjeżdża... Nie, nie wiem na ile... Leaving tomorrow ... No, I do not know how ... Co?... What? ... Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć! Why do I like to know! Nie oglądasz tego badziewia? Do not watch this badziewie? Nikt nie wie ile mu przyjdzie siedzieć w tych stanach, co program ktoś odpada... Nobody knows if he comes to sit in those states, what program someone fall off ... Tak... Yes ... Mam nadzieję, że odpadnie jak najszybciej! Nigdy mi się nie podobało to, że tańczy. I hope that's being eliminated as soon as possible! Never I did not like that dance. Teraz jeszcze to gówno!... Dobra stary muszę już kończyć, nara! Now you can do this shit! ... Good old I have finish, exposure!"  
Łzy zaczęły płynąć mi strumieniami. My tears began to flow in streams. Musiałam wrócić do samochodu, nie mogłam mu się pokazać w takim stanie! I had to go back to the car, I could not show him in this state! Jak on mógł?! How could he?! Wytarłam oczy chusteczką i zapukałam do drzwi ponownie. I wiped my eyes with a handkerchief and knocked on the door again. Całe szczęście, że Billy wyszedł. Fortunately, that Billy left.  
- Bella! „Bella! Witaj kochanie - pocałował mnie w czoło. Hello Darling" he kissed me on the forehead." - Wejdź Actual  
słońce. sun.  
- Cześć, Jack. „Hi, Jack." - przywitałam się. Greeted.  
- Napijesz się czegoś? „A drink?"  
- Nie dzięki. „No, thanks. Przyszłam się tylko pożegnać. I came only to say goodbye."  
- Posłuchaj, wiem, że zrobiłem ci przykrość moją reakcją. „Listen, I know that I made you hurt my reaction. Ale to był szok! But it was a shock! Wjeżdżasz niewiadomo na ile tak daleko ode mnie! Are driving it is unknown how far away from me! Przemyślałem to wszystko i cieszę się razem z tobą. Thought about it all and I am happy with you.  
- Wiem. „I know." - powiedziałam smutno. I said sadly. Miałam dodać do tego nutkę sarkazmu. I had to add to this nutkę sarcasm."  
Ale pomyślałam, że lepiej na razie nie zdradzać mu, iż podsłuchiwałam. But I thought it was better for the time being not to betray him that listening to.  
No cóż, nie mam konkretnych planów związanych z tą wiedzą. Well, I do not have specific plans associated with that knowledge.  
- Znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam się znam. „You know me better than myself to know." - ta jasne Is clear.  
- Jacob, muszę się już zbierać. „Jacob, I have already collected."  
- Pa kochanie, będę tęsknić! „Bye, baby, I miss you! - chciał mnie pocałować w usta ale ja chytrze - Wanted to kiss me on the mouth but I cunningly  
nastawiłam mu policzek. pricked his cheek. Nie mam ochoty teraz na mizianie się z nim. Now I do not want to Mizia with him."  
- Ja też, pa! „Me too, bye!"  
Zrobiłam zakupy żywnościowe, powłuczyłam się po mieście. I did shopping for food, powłuczyłam the city. Kocham Forks, mniej niz Phoenix, ale jednak kocham. I love Forks, less than Phoenix, but still love you. Nie wiem jak zdołam spędzić tyle czasu poza nią... I do not know how I can spend as much time outside ...  
Wróciłam do domu o 18:30. I returned home at 18:30. Miałam jeszcze półtorej godziny do wylotu. Około 19 musiałam być na lotnisku. I was still half an hour to fly. Around 19 I had to be at the airport. Pora się zbierać. It's time to collect. Po raz pierwszy będę lecieć samolotem! For the first time I fly! W dodatku pierwszą klasą razem z resztą uczestników In addition to first class with the rest of the participants  
programu! program! Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Lecę samolotem! I fly the airplane! Lecę samolotem! I fly the airplane! No pięknie zachowuję się jak małe dziecko. No beautiful act like a little child.


End file.
